Bumping into love 2
by Charlottelovesshadesofgrey
Summary: The story of Christian and Ana falling more in love and finding their way continues. Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's almost been a year and I apologize. I felt that the end of chapter 10 in Bumping into Love was a good ending. But then I had an idea and so I decided to write Bumping into Love 2...Please keep reading and reviewing.**

 **Charlie :D**

APOV

I wake up in a bed. How did I get into the bedroom? I feel a heartbeat under me and I know I slept right on top of Christian. I feel terrible. I bet he didn't sleep at all or at least very uncomfortable. As I open my eyes fully I can see he is sleeping peacefully. I smile at him. He looks so peaceful.

I decide it's better to get up. Before I go and make breakfast I will have to use the bathroom, I think to myself. After that it's time to make breakfast. The same dress shirt I wore to bed, I wear now. It smells of Christian and that's very comforting.

After some time looking for the right stuff and ingredients I find everything I need to make a yummy breakfast.

Right before I am finished I feel two arm hugging me from behind.

"Good morning beautiful", Christian murmurs in my ear.

Immediately I have goose bumps all over my body.

"Good morning to you too Darling", I turn in his arms smiling up at him. He looks so handsome just out of bed. "I took the liberty of making breakfast for you, I hope you don't mind. All we have to do now is dig in and hopefully enjoy" I say to him, still in his arms, still smiling like a loon.

"I don't mind at all. I could get used to waking up like this. Though I would prefer to wake up with you as well. Why did you leave bed?, he asks me.

"Well I woke up and I had to use the bathroom and I woke up on top of you so I wanted to give you some time sleeping better than me lying on top of you." I say.

I take his hand and lead him out on the patio. The table is already set so we just have to dig in. It's a joy to see Christian eat the food that I cooked. It makes me smile.

After breakfast we just enjoy the wonderful morning on the patio until I remember something.

"Shit! I forgot my meds in the hotel room. I have to take them. Can you take me to the hotel?!" I ask him. Almost on my way to the bedroom to find some pants to put on.

He just smiles at me. I frown. Why is he smiling. He gets up and I follow him.

"What are you doing? I have to get them." I say. In his bedroom he shows me my suitcase and all my bags. I didn't see them last night.

"Taylor got them last night. He took Gail with him so he didn't have to go through your clothes and stuff. Everything is here and ready for you to use. Even your meds" he says proudly.

I walk the short distance to him and smile at him.

"Thank you so much Christian", I say and kiss him until we are both breathless.

I look through all my stuff and everything is there. I have to thank Taylor and Gail later for that. After I found my meds I take them. Christian is watching me like a hawk,

I turn to look at him. "Why are you looking at me like I am going to disappear in minute? I took my meds before you watched me and nothing happened and I will take them in the future and nothing will happen. OK?"

"I just want to make sure you are all right. Is that so bad of me? And you better get used to being watched when you take your meds, because I intend to that every day from now on ok?" He says and pouts

He looks just adorable when he pouts. I have to kiss him. "It's ok dear. I'll get used to you watching me and you'll get used to me taking my meds." I kiss him again. I can't resist.

From the doorway I can see Taylor standing. He coughs slightly, making Christian aware of his presence.

"Mr Grey, sorry for interrupting. But I was told to remind you of your telephone conference with Ros in 10 minutes."

"It's ok Taylor. Thank you." Christian answers and with that Taylor is dismissed and leaves.

"Baby I am so sorry but I have to take this conference call. OK?" He says and looks at me hopeful.

"Don't worry about me. I will just find something to do. What would you like for lunch? ", I ask. He looks at me not quite sure what so say.

"No, ok, don't say anything. Get ready for your phone call. I'll take a shower and talk to Gail. Maybe we can go out together to buy some food and stuff. Let my surprise you with lunch. Ok?"

Christian just looks at me. After a couple of seconds he says: "Ok, go ahead and do your thing with Gail. I promise this will be the only business thing for today. Thank you for being understanding. I can't wait for lunch...as for that shower...can I join you?" I wiggles his eyebrows. I have to laugh.

"No you can't join me. Your call is in two minutes. Maybe you can join me later" I say, smile and turn on my heels leaving him standing there. With a look over my shoulder I start unbuttoning his dress shirt while I go. I see his face and have to giggle. Right before I enter the bedroom I take the shirt of and let it fall on floor.

All I can hear is a single word: "fuck".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D I hope you all have such a beautiful day as I have.**

 **Charlie :D**

CPOV

I look after her and I'm smiling like a loon. Who would have thought that I would find Ana. Ana, my Ana. I can't quite believe it. She is everything I ever wanted, even the things I didn't know I wanted.

I just finished the telephone call with Ros. She told me that everything is going smoothly and the deal we were about to close is finally closed. What a relief. I wanted that company so bad and now I have it. What a great day!

Ros was shocked after I told her I would be off for a couple of weeks and she was only to contact me if something major happens or stuff like that. When she asked me what's wrong with me I just say "I'm in love. Bye" and hung up. I was really funny, because she thought I was gay or something like that...but I am definitely not.

Just as I am about to call my brother Elliot I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. It's Ana and Gail. I leave my office and sneak into the kitchen, yet I hide so they can't see me.

"This looks so good Gail. I want to know how it's made. Can you teach me?" I hear my girl ask my longtime housekeeper.

"Of course Ana, but only if you'll teach me how to make these yummy cookies", Gail answers.

It's time for me to get out from my hiding space. Gail sees me first, smiles at me, turns around and leaves. That makes Ana turn around as well and she breaks into a beautiful smile. This smile can make my world shine. If I only see this smile every day for the rest of my life, I will be a very happy man.

"Why were you hiding behind the door?", Ana asks me. How did she know? She never turned around?

"How did you know I was hiding? You didn't turn around? Turn around now so I can check the back of your head if you have eyes there as well", I say and turn her in my arms to check her head. She starts to laugh and it's such a beautiful sound.

"Christian! Don't! I just felt you, that's how I knew!", she says.

"Okay Okay Baby. I feel you to when you come into the room, so the feeling is mutual. Tell me, what did you buy with Gail? What is my surprise for lunch?", I ask, trying to change to subject.

"We went to the farmers market not far from here and we bought lots and lots of good fresh food. It was such a joy. I bought so much you could feed an army.", she says smiling. I love that smile so much.

"So Gail taught me how to make her special pizza with a lot of fresh veggies and all other good stuff to keep you healthy Mr Grey. And then is a fresh salad and even some dessert", she says proudly.

"We have enough so I thought maybe Gail and Taylor could have lunch with us. And maybe other security staff you have. I mean it would be bad for us to not share the food. And it's not like you don't know them" she rambles on and on.

"It's a good idea. I will tell Taylor and Gail to come and bring the other guys too. So we will be a total of six eating lunch today. Is that ok?" I ask and she smiles again.

"Yes! It's awesome. I will go and set the table. Is it OK if we eat outside again? It's such a beautiful day.". I just nod and she smiles and laughs. What has this woman done to me? I don't know but I hope she won't stop soon.

"You mentioned dessert earlier. What did you make?" I ask her. She tells me she made some special cookies. Gail already tasted them and asked her to teach her how they made. So I am pretty confident they taste delicious.

"Now", she says looking me straight in the eyes, " Two options. One, you can come and help me set the table and get everything ready. Two, you can go try to find something to do and tell Taylor and the guys that they will be having lunch with us. What option do you pick?"

She is standing in front of me now. What will I do. "Of course I'll help you" I say, the good Gentleman I am. Or at least try to be. I reach for her to kiss her but she sneaks away. I look at her puzzeld.

"No kiss till the table isn't set and everything is ready", she says. I start to run to her but she runs away, out on the patio. So I chase her around for like 10 Minutes. Now she is trapped between the sunbed and me. No place to go.

I spring at her. Catching her and lading on the sunbed. Just how I wanted. She giggles underneath me. I kiss her senseless. My hands are on both sides of her face. I kiss her as if my life depends on her, in some point it does now, I guess. She has bewitched me in every way.

My hands start to feel every curve of her body. Thankfully she is in shorts and a tank top, so there isn't much fabric between us. I hear her moan as I touch her breasts. She's so responsive. I like it. I like it a lot.

As just this morning, Taylor coughs from the doorway. I look at him and give him the evil eye. Why is he always doing it. Ana sees me giving Taylor the evil eye and starts giggling. Now I look at her. Why is giggling.

"Christian leave Taylor alone. He is hungry and lunch is ready. Now get up and set the table with me." she says and stares up at me.

Taylor looks at her and then me. He expects an outburst from me but I just get up and take Ana with me. She just smiles at Taylor.

"Taylor please tell the security team that we are having lunch together in 10 Minutes. And Gail as well please. Apparently we have so much food we can serve an army." I say. Taylor stares at me, nods, turns around and leaves.

We set the table and Gail brings everything out. Everybody sits around the table, looking quite unsure at me. "Please dig in everybody. Let's enjoy", I say.

Now they even look more unsure at me. I just smile, take Ana's hand and smile at her. Her smile is breathtaking. She smiles at all of my security details and asks a lot of questions. We have a great time. She is happy and that's all that matters to me.

After lunch we all just sit around and talk. I see Gail giving looks to Ana.

Ana turn to me and says "So Christian. Gail and I thought we could bake some stuff together this afternoon. What do you say? Is it ok?"

She gives me her best puppy dog eyes. How could I deny her anything. I want to spend every second with her but when she looks at me like that.

"OK, do your thing baby. I'll do some work or something like that. I'll find something to do. All I want to do is try all the things you made. OK?" I say to her.

She leaps out of her chair and jumps into my lap kissing me senseless. She doesn't care about the people watching us and I don't either.

Just as about everybody wants to get up we hear Elliot yelling through the house.

"Where is everybody? Yo bro, where are you?" he yells. He just walks out on the patio as Ana is still siting on my lap and all the security staff is still siting around the table.

"What the hell...", is all Elliot says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :D I know and I am sorry that's it's been a few days since the last update, but I hope you'll still like it. Please read and review...**

 **One more thing...I changed Kate. I made her more nice and more domestic so to speak. And also Christian was never into BDSM, but he still had some issues...**

 **All characters belong to E.L. James**

APOV

I am sitting on Christian's lap, we are having a great lunch and a great time when I hear someone yell inside the apartment. I stiffen in Christian's lap but he just holds me tighter around my waist and smiles. Next thing I hear is

"What the hell?", A blond man in his late twenties is standing in the doorway. Behind him is a stunning strawberry blond woman. She looks just as confused as I am.

"What do you want Elliot?", is all Christian asks.

"You throwing a party and didn't invite me? I am wounded bro." Elliot says. He smiles, reaches behind him the take the girl's hand and steps out on the patio.

"I was in NYC to show Kate around and take her shopping and then I thought why not stop by your little brother. By the way. Christian this is Kate, Kate this is Christian my dumb-ass brother", he says but smiles.

I look at Christian, afraid of his reaction, but he just smirks at Christian.

"Kate, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you have a great time. Come and sit down. Enjoy something to drink. I am afraid I can't stand up right now, as you see, I have my hands full", he says and smiles down at me.

I blush. This is not right. He should have let me go and greet Kate properly. Like the Gentleman he is.

Kate smiles at Christian. She steps forward. "I totally understand that Christian. Looks like precious cargo to me", Kate says and smiles. She goes to the seat Christian and I are sitting. She shakes my hand first and then Christian. She sits down on one of the chairs. Gail immediately offers her some homemade lemonade.

"I don't get a seat offered? Or something to drink? I would expect that from Christian but no from you Gail.", Elliot says. He actually looks hurt. I have to stifle a giggle. I turn my head into Christian's chest. He just smiles. As I turn my head again, I can see Elliot looking weirdly at me. He looks me straight in the eyes and smiles at me. It's an honest smile.

Christian remembers his manners. "Kate, I am sorry. This precious cargo as you describe it is my girlfriend Ana. Elliot this is Ana. Ana this is my older brother Elliot. Elliot don't stand around like an idiot. Sit yourself down. Gail already brought you something to drink and also something to eat. So don't worry about you starving or not being loved by my staff."

Elliot sits down just in time as Gail brings him a plate with salad and pizza. She sets a big plate with cookies in the middle of the table. With the guest arriving I almost forgot about the five security members. I have to stifle a giggle again as I see Elliot's face as he sees the cookies. But he is to slow. In no time all the security members have eaten all the cookies. Now Elliot is pouting again.

Gail comes out and smiles at me. I know that we have plans this afternoon and it will take some time to make and learn all those things. We should get going.

Christian is talking to Elliot and Kate. The security team as left the table. I try to get of Christian's lap. He tries to hold me tighter but I want to get up.

"What is it?" he asks me.

"Gail and I wanted to try some things out. I told you. I hope you don't mind" I say.

I turn to Elliot and Kate. "I hope you don't mind me being so rude. I am quiet exited as Gail wanted to show me some of her favorite things to bake. I can cancel that if you want to."

Kate suddenly lights up. She looks at me and then at Elliot. "Elliot I know we had planes to go shopping this afternoon. But it's so nice here and …."

She turns to me. "Ana would you mind if I would join you and Gail? I love to bake or at least I want to know how to make some stuff. I am completely helpless in the kitchen. Elliot already complained about it." Kate asks me.

I turn to Christian and Gail. Gail just smiles at me and so does Christian.

"Of course you can join us. The more the merrier" I smile at Kate. She springs up from her chair, clapping her hands. She walks over to Elliot. "Thank you baby. You won't regret it." She kisses him deeply.

Poor Elliot. He doesn't know what's happening to him. He just stares after Kate as she walks away.

I smile, kiss Christian deeply as well. "You won't regret waiting. I promises. Think of the all the stuff you can try later. Or that shower after I've made myself dirty..." I say, give him a little kiss on the cheek and walk away.

In the kitchen I already see Kate talking to Gail. I smile this could be a great afternoon.

Kate is already in an apron. Shoeless. No High Heels in the kitchen, so it seems. It's funny. I also put on my apron. I bought this one this morning. It has cupcakes all over the apron. I just thought it was so cute.

"Ok Gail, teach us how you work your magic in the kitchen" I say and smile. Soon after that we are lost in baking and talking, having fun.

Once in a while Christian, Elliot or even Taylor comes to check up on us. I secretly think it's just because they can sneak some cake before it's ready.

We have so much fun. A bottle or two of wine were opened and by the time dinner was supposed to be cooked we were exhausted. We decided to order some pizza. Of course I checked if it was ok with Christian. I found him, Elliot and Taylor in the gym. They were so bored they decided it was best to work out.

While waiting for the pizzas to arrive we decide to watch a movie. We decide on the new Cinderella movie just because this Prince Charming is so handsome and we all have a little crush on him.

The pizza arrives and we eat it without the men. It isn't really nice but we had a great time.

I think we all had a bit too much fun. The next thing I know is Christian caring me to the bedroom. We fell asleep while watching the movie and eating all of the baked goods we made. Cupcakes, Macaroons, Chocolate cake and more. It was so much fun.

I


End file.
